ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoeda Elementary School Uniforms
Tomoeda has all three levels of school: elementary, middle and high school. All three have various uniforms for different classes and seasons. From Spring to Winter, outdoor P.E to ice skating; Tomoeda's schools have a uniform for any weather and any activity. Winter Uniforms Female Main Spring/Winter Uniform The main Tomoeda Elementary School uniform consists of a charcoal-black, long sleeved sweater with white and red striped cuffs. A white sailor-cape with a red stripe is worn over the shoulders with a white tie. The sailor-cape is split in the back, similar to coattails. The white neck-tie also has a red stripe across the bottom of it, just as the sleeve-cuffs do. A black turtle-neck is worn under the top. The Tomoeda Elementary emblem is displayed on the left shoulder. The bottom half consists of a simple white, short pleated skirt. A pair of white ankle socks and black Mary-janes are worn on the feet. A white sailor-cap, with black v-cut ribbon is sometimes worn. Male Main Spring/Winter Uniform Very similar to the female uniform; the male winter uniform has the same top, excluding the black turtle neck. Two red chevrons are embroidered on the left breast of the top. A pocket lines either side of the black top, near the student's hips. For the bottom half, male students wear a pair of black Capri-pants. On the feet are a pair of white ankle socks and black loafers. A white sailor-cap, with black v-cut ribbon is sometimes worn. It looks like a Buster Brown Suit as the shoes of the girls uniform are Mary-janes from the same comic Buster Brown in 1902. Winter P.E. Uniform The Tomoeda Elementary school winter P.E uniforms are unisex in that there are virtually no differences between the male and female versions. The uniform consists of a white, long-sleeved sweater with to Tomoeda Elementary School's emblem on the left breast. The only difference between the male and female versions being that the female's sweater is slightly shorter; showing the high-waisted pants. The pants are made of a loose, navy blue material. A pair of white athletic-boots are worn on the feet. Winter P.E. Coat For colder weather, a unisex jacket can be worn with a pair of dark red gloves. The jacket is light-blue in color with black pockets. The hood of the jacket is lined in black material. drawstrings hang from the front of the jacket both near the hood and at the bottom of the jacket to close the hood or base of the jacket shut. The jacket is closed via a zipper. Sleeve-straps fastened by buttons, sit on the end of the jacket-sleeves as well. The jacket's length reaches to the top of the thigh. The Tomoeda emblem is displayed on the left breast. Gallery Anime= 1459699 n.jpg Cheerio V1 PG64.2.jpg Cheerio V1 PG12.jpg Cheerio V1 PG09.jpg Cheerio V1 PG80.jpg Cheerio 01 Cover.jpg|Cover for Cheerio! Volume 1. Cheerio V3 PG25.jpg Cheerio V1 PG04.jpg Cheerio V1 PG26.jpg Cheerio V2 PG33.jpg Cheerio V3 PG23.jpg Cheerio V1 PG06.jpg Cheerio V1 PG25.jpg Cheerio V1 PG42.jpg Cheerio V3 PG24.jpg |-|Manga= CCS IC V1 PG29.jpg CCS IC V1 PG60.jpg CCS IC V1 PG70.jpg CCS IC V1 PG49.jpg CCS IC V3 PG62.jpg CCS IC V3 PG57.jpg CCS IC V3 PG28.png CCS IC V3 PG31.png CCS IC V3 PG39.png CCS IC V3 PG40.png CCS IC V3 PG42.png CCS IC V3 PG43.png CCS IC V2 PG29.jpg CCS MC PG55.jpg CCS MC PG54.jpg Summer Uniforms Female Main Summer Uniform The Tomoeda Elementary School summer uniform consists of a white, short-sleeved blouse. The blouse has slightly puffed-sleeves with a black-stripped rim. A white sailor-collar with a black stripe is worn over the shoulders with a dark red tie. The tide also has a black accent-strip. In place of the white-pleated winter uniform skirt is a black-pleated skirt. A pair of white ankle-socks and black Mary-janes are still worn on the feet. The white sailor-cap is optional. Male Main Summer Uniform Very similar to the female uniform: Black short pants, white shirt, red neckerchief and still wear black school shoes and wear white hats. Summer P.E Uniform Male and female students wear a simple, white Polo shirt and black sports pants. White trainers and white caps are also part of the outfit. The female's uniform has spandex-like shorts; where as the males of basketball shorts. Gallery Main= 231863.jpg|Summer uniforms in a magazine spread. Cheerio V1 PG22.jpg Cheerio V1 PG23.jpg Cheerio V1 PG51.jpg Cheerio V1 PG14.jpg |-|P.E.= Cheerio V2 PG48.jpg calendar 2005-5.jpg|2005 calendar page. Cheerio V1 PG37.jpg Cheerio V1 PG74.jpg |-|Settei= Sakura and Tomoyo PE Uniform Settei.jpg|Female P.E. Settei Tomoeda PE Uniform Settei.jpg|Extra P.E. Settei |-|Manga= CCS IC V1 PG26.jpg CCS IC V1 PG25.jpg CCS IC V1 PG31.jpg CCS IC V2 PG76.jpg CCS IC V3 PG29.png CCS IC V3 PG35.jpg CCS IC V3 PG38.png CCS IC V3 PG84.jpg Other Uniforms Female Swimwear Both male and female students have a school swimsuit. The female swimsuit is a navy-blue one-piece with the Tomoeda Elementary school emblem on the chest. The type of the swimwear is old old type school (Japannese: 旧々スク, lit. "very old school swimsuit" or "classic school swimsuit"), which looks like a tankini but de facto a one-piece and may have debuted in the 1936 Summer Olympics, Berlin. It's probably mixed with a traditional "old school swimsuit" because the front design of the old type is same as that of the old old type but the back of the old type is just like a common maillot instead of a two-piece like swimsuit ( top and bottom are not "separated" like the old old type's. ). Male Swimwear The male's swimwear is a pair of short, navy-blue swim-trunks with the Tomoeda Elementary school emblem on the right leg. Drill Team Uniform This is the uniform Sakura and other female students wear when they are practising their Drills. It is a simple, white Polo shirt, red and white, pleated skirt with white trainers and socks. Cheerleading This is the uniform Sakura and other female students wear when they are cheer-leading. Gallery Swim= swimwear 2.jpg Cheerio V1 PG36.jpg Cheerio V2 PG39.jpg Cheerio V2 PG38.jpg Cheerio V2 PG51.jpg Cheerio V2 PG53.jpg Cheerio V1 PG82.png |-|Cheer= Uniform 3.jpg Uniform 4.jpg Uniform 10.jpg Cheerio V1 PG79.jpg Cheerio V3 PG50.jpg Tomoeda Shougakkou Daiundoukai Cover.jpg| Box art for Cardcaptor Sakura: Tomoeda Shougakkou Daiundoukai. |-|Manga= CCS IC V1 PG27.jpg CCS IC V3 PG30.png CCS IC V3 PG41.png CCS MC PG42.jpg Navigation Category:Clothes and Costumes Category:School Uniforms